In constructing non-load bearing walls, a wall frame is first constructed and wallboard or sheetrock is then secured to the wall frame to complete the wall. In constructing the wall frame, metal building components are often used today instead of the traditional wooden components. These metal components comprise U-shaped support channels fixed to the floor and ceiling of the building in an aligned relationship. Rectangularly shaped metal wall studs are inserted into the support channels and are securely attached thereto using various conventional fasteners.
A great deal of labor is required in constructing wall frames of this type. In particular, the need to fasten the wall studs to the support channels is time consuming and requires the use of multiple steps and the presence of the appropriate tools and fasteners. The Applicant of the present invention has previously recognized the inconvenience and added expense involved in constructing a wall assembly with these components. To overcome these disadvantages, the Applicant has previously disclosed improved support channels and wall studs which may be secured together without using any fasteners or the time involved in securing such fasteners. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,364 and 4,854,096 are directed to such improved channels and wall studs and building methods using these components.
While the channels and wall studs disclosed in Applicant's prior patents are a vast improvement over the use of traditional metal channels and studs, the Applicant has discovered certain relatively minor disadvantages even for them. For example, while the studs can be easily twisted into the pockets provided for them in the channels as disclosed in the 096 patent, the pockets are spaced only at certain locations along the length of the channels. Thus, the wall studs can be positioned only at the locations provided by the pockets.
In addition, while the studs shown in the 364 patent can be located almost anywhere in the channels, they are secured in the channels by bending down some serrations provided in the channels to form a pocket on either side of the stud after the stud is placed in the channel. Thus, the additional step of bending down the serrations at the job site is required. In addition, if the position of the stud has to be changed for any reason, the serrations have to be bent back upwardly, the stud moved to its new location, and some additional serrations bent down to form a pocket in the new location. Such a procedure does require a number of installational steps.
Finally, in building wall assemblies of the type under consideration here, prefabricated door units are often used. It is the normal practice to provide a side header or side stud adjacent each side jamb of the door unit and to fasten this side stud to the side jamb of the door unit using conventional fasteners. Again, this can become a time consuming operation requiring the use of many additional fasteners and the time required to install all such fasteners. Thus, using such a door unit in the Applicant's improved wall assembly somewhat detracts from the utility of the wall assembly as fastening of the side studs to the door unit is still required.